150044-01032016-the-origins-of-morning-coffee
Content ---- ---- Sorry, not making an exception to an International Standard for one Country that writes dates wrong :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pssh... the One True Standard is ISO 8601 2016-03-01. AFAICT everybody can read it without confusion and it sorts naturally! Now if only I can clue my manager into using it *headdesks* Good Morning! Oli beat me to it. I was gonna start one today but got distracted by work <_< To the topic at hand: I've been here since some of the later CBT's... want to say late March 2014. I'm pretty much the last one standing from the guild that came here from SW:TOR :(. We came here to raid and ran smack into the attunement wall. To be fair I don't think the concept of coordinated interrupts had time to sink in but it wasn't the difficulty that chased us to WoW. You can be hard and you can be punishing but you cannot be unrewarding. Sadly WS's early itemization was a hot mess of RNG. Mix in CS that refused to compensate item loss due to CRB bugs and well that just fostered a lot of disgust. From a player perspective, Wildstar is in a much better place now and I'm happily progressing through Datascape. Never thought I would have gotten into DS much less past System Daemons. Not a whole lot standing between us and Avatus now :wub: | |} ---- ---- I first heard of this game back in like March of 2014, right around the release of ESO. My buddy was playing the beta, but I declined to participate because I have never had bandwith for more than 1 MMO at a time and I was still having fun with ESO (I know weird right). I would have started right at launch, but was in the middle of 3 months of intensive prep for the New York Bar and had literally no time to do anything not studying related. I ended up starting playing right after I took the bar and haven't stopped since. Now, after just under 2 years, we downed Gloomclaw, there's new content on the horizon, and I'm still enjoying the game (esp with no more saturday night raid nights =D). | |} ---- ---- ---- keep on making that sweet, sweet music. the music in this game is awesome! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Gosh darn it, I live down south in good ol' alabama and I have to tell you that looks like a good ol' southern boys breakfast....sans the mushrooms >< | |} ---- ---- Looks like Irish breakfast to me. Eggs, potato cake, banger sausage, back bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, irish baked beans and toast. Its not a southern boys breakfast w/o grits, belly bacon, and country gravy at least. | |} ---- had just the toasts and beens at breakfast while i was in a 30£ cheap hotel in London last year. Gosh that was horrible, even no eggs. At least i could eat the toasts with some jelly :rolleyes: Was a good week tho :D Been in wildstar for closed and open beta(s), staying since f2p tho. yeah can't afford that much money, studies first | |} ---- That's a pure English breakfast....and those beans are Heinz Baked Beanz :) | |} ---- ---- I got here thx to this person and WoW guild we were in together. By here I mean WS, not coffee thread, that came to me naturally after some time spent in game. | |} ---- Somebody's swapped your black pudding for a hash brown. Blood must be paid for blood! I'm on afternoon coffee, at this point, waiting for my largest source of flamingly urgent business to get back to me so I can light someone else's desk up. I feel like such a newbie up in here, having waited until headstart to play. | |} ---- ---- ---- That's how you know its done right :D Relevant -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jtpf8N5IDE My history - I have been waiting years for a great sci-fi genre MMO. Anarchy Online satisfied that for a time before it was patched into obscurity. EvE... is the ex-gf we don't talk about anymore now that we're married... -_- Planetside gave me the sci-fi world and action, but story was an afterthought and population dwindled (kinda important to have folks log in so I can shoot them :D). SWTOR's stories held me for a while but endgame and overall gameplay action at the time felt lacking... Went back to fantasy for a time, when I got this Wildstar beta invite towards the end of open beta. Checked out the trailers and oh damn was this game my kinda crazy. Story, action, challenge... it hit all my high points. Played a couple days and loved it. Was literally on my way to my wallet on the day of pre-order, when RL struck. Things settled down eventually and I came into the game June 2015. I hit 14 quickly and got my plot... and while I've always liked housing in other games for the real estate gold sink that they were, I had no idea what to do with my very own free plot... and after laying down my adventurer's set of furniture in a quaint little Cassian house and thought, there has to be more to it than this! I set off to youtube where I found Kelzam Duskthorn and Emberlee Quenesti and so many others who were able to make so much more from their little corner of Nexus...... and my mind was blown. I saw so many tutorials and builds including a guy doing the most uncomfortable looking chair in Westeros out of Draken swords! I joined up on the forums and proceeded to learn everything I could from my betters.. and probably annoyed the cupcake out of them while I was at it.. I watched every vid I could, sponged up all of the tricks, learned what decor was available to me and visited plots for hours at a time. The housing forums didn't seem very populated then, but the core group knew their stuff and I became enamored with how people "published" their plots on a thread to share them with the community. Housing always seems like an art in progress, so I felt like publishing wasn't about stating "I've arrived", but rather saying, "Here is where I am now. Come and join me". I hadn't started building yet, but decided to try Exile side on a whim, got a character to 14 and on my first plot "visit" I end up smack dab in the middle of one of Katia's races. I had no where near the hoverboard speed to make most of those jumps, but what I saw of those builds amazed me... and the community was something I had been looking for. I just started building with what little gold I had from leveling... Before I knew it, I was already hitting 1K decor limit on my plot at level 35 :P. Almost 9 months, Four characters at 50 and two and a half plots later, I'm still pushing myself to try new things and learn from my betters. This community, both online and off have been amazing in helping me realize what I wanted to make and that support continues to inspire me to return the favor and pay it forward wherever I can (read: I may be annoying but I really do mean well :D). That said... To the new folks who are just starting out building these days: Originality can be a game-changer, but imitation is the highest form of compliment. Don't be afraid to walk where others have tread before you. We all carry within us a piece of that time when we were in your shoes. It connects us to each other, and if we are bold enough to build without walls, it brings our community together and we are stronger for each addition. Those who are creative feed us ideas and inspirations while those who have strong spacial awareness show us how things fit together in ways we've never considered. The architects show us how every shape and material has its place in a structure and the interior designers show us homes that we'd long for in the real world (if maybe real physics could be just a little more cooperative). The newcomers show us new perspectives on the places we've been and the pros show us just how far we CAN go with enough investment. Come be a part of the community addicted to the under-advertised endgame of Wildstar called Housing and build new worlds with us... or just a cozy cottage... 50 ft in the air chained between trees above a fiery pit in the densest part of an evil lopp-ridden forest... (maybe cannibal lopps aren't a thing in Nexus, but we're not ON Nexus anymore, are we cupcake? :D They dance and cheer when they're hungry! O_o You have been warned...) | |} ----